Una copa de vino
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: -- muahahahaha pensaban que estaba muerta?no vengo desde mi tumba a torturarlos.Una sabana que vuela hacia el bosque,una mujer que va a buscarla,recuerdos y una copa de delicioso vino añejo xD


Una Copa de Vino  
  
Era un dia muy ventoso en la isla ballena,el viento soplaba con furia al principio aunque despues de algunos minutos cualquiera se acostumbra.Una mujer de pelo rosa y de dulces ojos verdes estaba contemplando el cielo por la ventana mirando las sabanas que habia acabado de lavar y colgar.Desde la ventana se vio como una de las sabanas volaba hacia dirección del bosque,y Mito-san fue a buscarla. Mientras caminaba por el bosque en busca de su sabana empezo a recordar como en sus dias de infancia caminaba por esos caminos furtuosos llenos de maleza y de sonidos extraños de animales,siempre atras de un joven de pelo negro desafiante a la gravedad. -siempre atras de el...y el siempre dandome la espalda-dijo en murmuro tristemente la pelirosada aun buscando la sabana. -Flash back- -Gin!..gin!,me escuchas gin?adonde vas!dime! Gritaba una niña de unos 9 u 8 años a un chico de pelo negro unos años mas grande que esta,el no le presto atencion y seguia caminando hacia el bosque con su caña de pescar. Ella siguio su persecucion mientras repetia una y otra vez el nombre del chico. -Solo al bosque..solo al bosque a pescar mito-san-dijo el muchacho sin voltearse a verla con tranquilidad pero con una dulce vos. -pero por que gin?,por que no me respondias?-decia sollozando la niña Este siguio caminando hacia el río sin prestarle atencion a las suplicas y sollozos de la pequeña.Depronto el chico se detubo y se puso quieto sin moverse a escuchar el viento. -Gin que haces?que tanto escuchas?- El chico siguio quieto escuchando el viento,solo el viento,con una sonrisa en sus labios respirando profundamente. -Quiero..quiero encontrar algo que deseo,algo que yo solo puedo encontrar..- dijo de repente el muchacho. -y que es eso que tanto deseas encontrar?- El muchacho no le contesto y siguio caminando,la niña apresuro el paso para no perderlo de vista,para no perder de vista la espalda de ese joven,y se puso a correr para estar al ritmo de este mientras le volvia a hacer la misma pregunta otra vez. -Que es eso que tanto deseas encontrar gin?por favor!dimelo!...gin!- -Fin Del Flach back-  
  
Mito-san dio un gran suspiro,no sabia si decir si ese recuerdo era feo,pero por lomenos recordaba como era él. -Aunque solo recuerdo su espalda..-murmuro nuevamente con gracia,aunque muy triste tambien ya que solo recordaba su espalda,el siempre le daba la espalda. -mmm aqui estas!...-dijo mirando a la sabana que estaba entre unos arbustos- tendre que lavarte de nuevo- Se dirigio nuevamente a su casa y de pronto el viento empezo a soplar,no muy fuerte,pero producia un extraño sonido,y mito-san se detubo a escucharlo,como si el sonido le llenara el alma.  
  
Se dispuso a colgar la sabana junto a las otras que con tanto viento ya se habian secado,fue a la casa a buscar un cesto para ponerlas a ahi,volvio con una cesta y en ella coloco a las sabanas que estaban secas y regreso a su casa.La abuela le pidio que se encargara del bar ya que ella estaba muy cansada y queria tomarse un descanso. Mito-san entro al bar y con un trapo que habia ahi se puso a limpiar la barra y las copas.No venia ningun cliente. El movil de la habitacion de gon se podia escuchar haciendo un sonido muy bonito y como si esta "melodia" la moviera ,sin darse cuenta estaba al frente de uno de los estantes,donde un portaretrato con una fotografia se encontraba.La tomo con su mano derecha y con melancolia se quedo mirando a la persona que se encontraba en ese portaretrato,se sento en unas de las sillas de la barra y se quedo contemplando a la fotografia nuevamente. -Gin...- -Flash back- -Por favor pequeña mia ten cuidado-le grito la anciana a la pequeña mito- san,mientras esta corria hacia al bosque nuevamente siguiendo a gin. La niña se movia entre los arboles buscando algun indicio de donde podria estar gin,no lo veia por ningun lado,y ya se notaba en sus dos lindos ojos verdes que estaba apunto de llorar.Mito-san empezo a llorar muy por lo bajo casi como un murmuro y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas y sonandose la nariz empezo a decir su nombre de nuevo. -Gin!..GIN! donde estas?!-  
  
El joven ya estaba regresando a la casa con un par de pescados,cuando vio que la gente estaba reunida en su casa y que estaban algo alteradas.La anciana vio llegar a gin y corriendo como podia fue hacia donde estaba el. -Gin,y mito-san donde esta?- -Mito-san?- -no estaba contigo?,ella se fue corriendo hacia el bosque siguiendote y pense que volverian juntos-  
  
La gente emepezo en grupos a buscar a mito-san por todos lados,pero no la encontraban por ningun lado,ni en el bar,ni en su habitacion,nisiquiera en algun lugar donde se pudiera esconder. Gin no quiso buscar en los lugares que la gente del pueblo le dijo y se dirigio el solo al bosque,caminando tranquilamente.Se adentro mas y mas en la espesura del bosque hasta que llego a un lago grande con aguas cristalinas,y al frente de este lago se encontraba un arbol grande muy grande y el joven empezo a treparlo. En un pequeño hueco del arbol se encontraba una niña de pelo rosado atado con dos colitas,con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas sollozando.Gin la miro. -Mito-san,vamos a casa,vamos te encontre-dijo con dulzura Mito-san lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas,este le hizo una sonrisa gentil y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a bajar del arbol. -Fin del flash back-  
  
-Por que te fuistes..dime Gin-dijo mito-san mirando fijamente a los ojos de la persona de la fotografia. Se levanto de la silla y fue al otro lado de la barra,saco dos copas de cristal y de la bodega saco una botella llena de un liquido rojo. -Flash back- Un monton de gente estaba reunida en la casa del arbol,la gente estaba vestida de negro,un funaral. Una chica ya mas grande de pelo rosa lloraba desconsoladamente y la abuela la consolaba y la abarazada intentando apagar el dolor de la chica,depronto se escucho un alboroto afuera y cuando salieron se encontraron con un hombre con una capa gris y una gorra,y entre sus brazos una pequeña criatura envuelta en una frasada. -Se podrian encargar de el?- La anciana iba a decirle que si que con todo gusto se encargarian de el,pero la muchacha con furia y lagrimas en los ojos la paro. -Gin!eres un desgraciado!,mi hna esta muerta y tu...y tu no lloras!!,ni siquieras nos dices hola!...-tomo una pausa tomando aire profundamente ya que estaba agotada de llorar tanto y dijo nuevamente con mas furia y tristeza aun-VETE DE AQUI Y NO VUELVAS A PISAR ESTA ISLA!- Mito-san se fue corriendo a la casa,gin solo se quedo en silencio le entrego el bebe a la abuela y se fue nuevamente,justo en ese momento un viento fuerte soplaba en la isla. -Fin del flash back-  
  
Regreso con las copas y el vino ,se volvio a sentar en la misma silla de antes y mirando nuevamente a la foto sirvio en las dos copas un poco de vino,puso una de ellas frente el portaretrato y con lentitud se puso a tomar el contenido de su copa,nuevamente miro a la fotografia. -no importa lo que haya pasado antes,ni lo de gon,ni lo de tu partida...Salud..Gin-chocando su copa contra la copa que estaba frente la fotografia.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: -__- si lo se lo se no me lo digan de los fics que hice,este es el peor de todos,...;o; culpo al aburrimiento..y... al vino O.o ...XD...les tengo tmb otro fic mejor que lo publicare cuando me ande internet,bueno espero los tomatazos o los aplausos(uy exagerada)vamos aprieten el votoncito moradito que dice go! ^--^ mailito=kety_pooh@hotmail.com Sayonara Bye Bye!!  
  
to el viento se puso a soplar fuerte y la pelirosa se detubo en seco a escuchar solo el viento. 


End file.
